1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker diaphragm and, specifically to a loudspeaker diaphragm in which a hybrid yarn is utilized in the manufacturing process.
2. Related Art
In a loudspeaker, the mechanical properties of the diaphragm play an important role in determining the sound quality of the loudspeaker. A problem in designing the loudspeaker diaphragm is that the material used for the loudspeaker diaphragm should be a material simultaneously having a low weight, a high stiffness, and good damping properties. The material should have a high relative elastic modulus E/ρ, where E is the elasticity and ρ is the density of the diaphragm material. As an example, one possible material for loudspeaker diaphragms that is utilized in the art is aluminum.
Example approaches in the past include U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,829, dated Aug. 1, 2000, which discloses a composite loudspeaker diaphragm having first and second substantially flat carbon fibers and a honeycomb core sandwich between the first and second carbon skins. The sandwich diaphragm is manufactured so that the directions of the carbon fibers of the cross plies of each outer skin are out of phase relative to each other, preferably at a phase angle of approximately 90°. However, this approach does not solve the problem.
Another example approach includes Japan Patent No. 0 2170797-A related to a loudspeaker diaphragm in which a reinforcement fiber, such as carbon or glass, and an organic fiber, such as polyamide, are used. A polyolefin, modulated by introducing the carbo-oxylic acid functional group, is made to intervene between the reinforcement fiber and polypropylene. However, this approach also does not solve the problem.
Therefore, there is a need for further improving the mechanical properties of a loudspeaker diaphragm and to therefore find new materials or compositions that may be used in producing loudspeaker diaphragms, which materials or compositions are light-weight, have a high stiffness, and possess good damping properties.